


Chibi World!

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fairies, I don't even know if I will continue writing this, M/M, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Idea inspired by the conversation in our discord channel, which Chibi Mik & Chibi Fei met the human Mik and human Fei.But honestly, I have no idea what am I writing and I don't even know if I will continue on this. Happy Halloween, I guess.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Chibi World!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisuliaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisuliaH/gifts), [Myrkalfar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrkalfar/gifts), [Carlatreca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlatreca/gifts).



In a far far away universe, a group of little winged creatures lived happily on a plateau full of blooming flowers. The little creatures called themselves fairies. Their transparent little wings carried them around to collect honey for food. On one of the particularly tall trees, there lived a pair of loving couples.

"Morning Misha!" The long-haired little fairy greeted his partner with a morning kiss, "I am going to collect some honey now." 

"Wait, FeiFei, I am going too." The only fairy was slightly bigger and stronger. "Didn't people say the Dark Cave is dangerous but had the best flowers? We should try there. We are good flyers." 

"Um...I don't know." FeiFei hesitated for a while and took his basket, "But with you, I can go anywhere!" 

The two fairies flew all the way to the Dark Cave with their baskets in hand. The cave was, literally, dark and humid. But they were the bravest and strongest fairies and they believed they could conquer everything when they were together. It was the power of love, said some elders from the village. 

"Misha, see? Those pink flowers look delicious!"

"Yes, indeed! Let's land there." 

FeiFei landed first and set up his tools to collect honey, while Misha flew around to make sure it was safe. He was cautious, as the elders always said the Dark Cave lived some horrifying creatures. 

"Misha!" FeiFei called, and his lover landed next to him immediately. "There's a door here!" 

"A door? In a cave?" Misha said curiously. He approached the door with caution, "Where do you think it will lead to?" 

"Ummm...More flowers?" FeiFei answered with uncertainty, "These flowers here are just common species. I can't see anything special. Perhaps the special one are hidden." 

The fairies decided to open the door. They didn't fear for anything because they had each other's back, and they were strong in battling too. "Three, two…" They held the door knob together. 

"AND ONE!" 

It was a dark hole with tremendous force, which the two little fairies had no choice but to fall into darkness, clenching the other's hand tightly. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" 

=====

The luxurious mansion was woken up by the quarrels of the two owners.

“I could smell women perfume on you!" Feilong yelled. "I don't like people touching you!"

"It was a business dinner, dear. I can't help with those old ladies sitting next to me." Mikhail protested, "Don't be unreasonable! You know damn well that we don't have a say in some situations." 

"Oh but I don't go around letting people cling on me!" Feilong left the house angrily without a backward glance.

Mikhail sighed and watched his lover gone. His Feilong was perfect, the only problem was that Feilong was a bit possessive and very capable of killing him in a second. 

"Ahhhhhhh BANG!" A scream and a loud bang from behind startled Mikhail and almost made him jump. He turned around with his gun in hand, looking for the source of the noise.

And he found the little fairy lying down on his desk. 

Mikhail approached his desk carefully, poking the little creature with a pen. The little winged thing moaned and sat up, who looked so scared to see him. 

"Oh my...What the hell." Mikhail was shocked to see the face of this little thing. It, or he looked just like Feilong.

"Ahhhh….?! What are you??" The little thing was on the edge of crying, "Misha? Misha! Are you here?" 

"Eh. I am Mikhail Arbatov, nicknamed Misha." Mikhail leaned closer to take a look at this little interesting creature, "I am a human, and you?" 

"I am FeiFei and I am a fairy." FeiFei wiped his tears and flew up to take a look at Mikhail's face carefully, "Oh...You do look like my Misha, but much bigger. I think I can trust you."

"You look like my Feilong too, but much smaller and much more honest." Mikhail liked this mini Feilong immediately. He let the little fairy rest in his palm.

"We fairies don't tell lies." FeiFei flew down to his palm and rested his wings. He looked at the big human and blinked. Humantales described this kind of creature as big and horrifying, but this one looked familiar and nice. "I miss my Misha...We were falling together, but I can't find him." 

Mikhail gave him a basket to rest in and some honey to drink as he requested. The little Feilong told him everything about the fairy world when he asked. Apparently, it was true that they do not lie. Mikhail petted him gently and gave him a napkin as a blanket, and promised to look for Fairy Misha with him when he had enough rest.

=========

Feilong ran out of the house and regretted it immediately. He knew it was true that sometimes, even a powerful man like themselves could not avoid some socialling. And yes, he believed Mikhail was loyal to him. He just could not control his anger and...jealousy when he smelt the damn female perfume on his lover. He walked along the seaside, trying to figure out a non-embarrassing way to get back to their good terms. 

“AHHHHHH! Bang!” 

Feilong fetched his gun immediately and watched carefully the environment around him. No visible enemy. And he noticed something was on the ground. A winged...thing. 

“Ah…Damn, it hurts.” The creature looked around and noticed Feilong too. He flew up and covered his mouth in surprise, “Oh!? FeiFei, how did you turn this big?”


End file.
